


Dorado

by Kaith_Jackson



Series: Reto Pareja + Canciones [4]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Amor - Freeform, Don't you worry child Swedish house mafia, Fluff, Hambre, M/M, Rickon es un poco despistado, Tommen es el Rey más lindo que ha visto Poniente, Tommen es precioso, galletas
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 15:54:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11877849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaith_Jackson/pseuds/Kaith_Jackson
Summary: Cuando Rickon va a Desembarco del Rey a jurarle fidelidad al rey Tommen solo tiene claro dos cosas: que no tiene ni idea de cómo dirigirse a un Rey y que tiene un hambre que se muere.





	Dorado

_Saludar. De rodillas. La izquierda en el suelo, la derecha doblada. El brazo derecho sobre ella, puño relajado, tengo que esconder los nervios. Cabeza agachada y voz segura. Seguro, debo sentirme seguro. Pedir ser el Protector de la Nueva Invernalia. Que la Casa Stark vuelva a su antigua gloria, jurar fidelidad al Rey. El Rey me lo concederá, seguro. Sí, debo sentirme seguro._

Rickon Stark avanza por los corredores del Castillo con las piernas temblorosas y la garganta contraída en un grito no muy masculino. Él conseguía aguantarlo a duras penas. Lleva su mano derecha hacia un lado para acariciar la cabeza de Peludo pero entonces recuerda que lo ha dejado con Davos. Es la primera vez que se separa de su huargo en más de una década, pero sabe que es lo mejor. No asustará al Rey con la presencia de un lobo casi tan alto como él, y así su padre estará protegido. Davos le ha dado muchos consejos, algunos más útiles que otros (en realidad, siempre son útiles pero no a todos le hace el mismo caso) pero el que más le importa ahora mismo es que _En Desembarco del Rey, lo más sabio es no fiarse de nadie._

Las damas pasan por su lado y le lanzan miradas apreciativas, algunas burlescas; muy pocas veces tienen el placer de ver a un pelirrojo ataviado con ropas del Norte. Rickon es un Norteño de corazón pero su aspecto, con esa nariz pecosa y esos ojos verdes, grita a los cuatro vientos Casa Tully. Además, lleva quince días del nombre a su espalda y ninguno de ellos le ha concedido una estatura propia de un noble; aunque intente trabajar en su musculatura gracias a la espada y a correr con Peludo cada mañana, sabe que no es suficiente. No impondrá a sus súbditos si ellos le sobrepasan dos cabezas.

_Bran sería mejor que yo._

Tiene cuatro años más, y aun lisiado y enfermizo, Rickon es consciente que no hay nadie como él para ser Señor Stark. A pesar de que pasó varios años recuperándose de su incursión a Más allá del Muro (y ese chico, Jojen, estuvo a su lado durante todo el tiempo, cogiéndole la mano y hablándole en voz baja. « _Me dio la vida y me la devolvió cuando ya no me quedaba nada. No puedo irme de aquí»_ ), Bran se ocupó de la reconstrucción de Invernalia. Las nuevas murallas, los torreones, caballerizas, fueron construidas bajo su cargo y según los sabios del lugar, gracias a él Invernalia había recuperado su antiguo esplendor. Rickon solo se ocupó de la herrería, las almenas y el patio de armas antes de que su hermano cogiera el mando. Era el más justo, el más prudente y el más experimentado. Apenas le superaba en cuatro años, pero Rickon sentía esa diferencia como un enorme e insalvable abismo.

Sin embargo, fue Rickon quien se ofreció a ser el Señor de Invernalia. Era lo mínimo que podía hacer por su hermano, después de tantos años de sufrimiento se merecía un par de décadas de tranquilidad.

Un gemido llano lo saca de su ensoñación. Rickon se acerca a las cocinas, otra vez, para ver lo que ocurre. En realidad le atrae el olor de las patatas asadas, pero es lo que se dice para justificarse. El hombre con el pelo blanco que ya lo ha echado dos veces de ahí tiene una herida en el dedo y un chico rubio está curándoselo con un trapo mojado en vino.

—Esto es humillante para mí. Un hombre con mi experiencia…

—No pasa nada, Pierre. Cualquiera puede cortarse con un cuchillo.

—Ni siquiera consiento que un novato se corte en mi… —El hombre levanta la mirada y Rickon se agazapa tras la puerta demasiado tarde—. ¡Tú! Te he dicho que no quería volver a verte.

—Tenía hambre —se excusa Rickon haciendo una mueca. Los nervios le hacen comer más de lo normal. Los nervios y el aburrimiento, la somnolencia, el cansancio…—. Y no encuentro la sala del trono.

—¿Qué no encuentras…? —El viejo cocinero agarra el rodillo lleno de harina y Rickon está dispuesto a salir corriendo de nuevo hasta que el chico le coge la mano y lo tranquiliza.

—Yo me ocupo, Pierre. —Rickon levanta la mirada (porque, _guau,_ ese chico es muy alto) y se encuentra con una azulada que lo mira con atención—. ¿Para qué buscas la sala del trono?

—Tengo que encontrar al Rey.

El chico lo mira de arriba abajo con una sonrisa apenas disimulada. Tiene dos hoyuelos en las comisuras de la boca y las cejas tan rubias que son casi trasparentes. La piel clara y los zapatos recién cepillados, tan limpios que podría mirarse en el reflejo. Viste de satén, de terciopelo dorado y varios tipos de telas más que parecen caras pero no tiene ni más pálida idea de qué son. Debe ser un Señor seguramente, aunque parece demasiado joven para serlo.

A Rickon le cae bien casi al instante.

—El Señor Stark, supongo —dice acercándose a él. El cocinero se ha quedado tan callado y tan quieto que parece una estatua, de esas que adornan los jardines del castillo.

—Rickon Stark, señor. Vengo a ver al Rey. —Le ofrece una sonrisa bien abierta y se inclina ligeramente hacia él.

—Creía que sería Bran quien vendría a Desembargo del Rey. ¿No es mayor que usted?

—Lo es, pero tiene problemas de… salud.

_O que las leyes de los dioses no permiten que se case con un hombre y Bran no quiere a nadie más que Jojen._

—Y supongo que has venido para que el Rey te nombre Protector de Invernalia.

—Ma… —interviene el cocinero que parece haber superado su parálisis.

—Todo controlado, Pierre. No te preocupes. —El chico se vuelve hacia él y le señala la salida—. Yo también voy hacia la sala del trono. Sería todo un honor que me acompañase, Señor Stark.

—Eso sería genial. —Rickon le acompaña hasta salir de las cocinas y se despide el hombre con la mano—. Hasta luego. Volveré por aquí cuando no esté y le robaré algunas de esas galletas de canela que tienes guardadas en el estante de arriba. ¡Y las de chocolate también!

—Como te pille con las manos en mi tarro de galletas, te voy a…

Pero los dos ya se habían alejado demasiado como para escuchar su amenaza.

—No deberías enfadar así a Pierre. Es una buena persona —lo reprende suavemente el chico.

—Ya, y sus galletas son de las mejores que he probado. Debería compartir un poco. —Su estómago ruge y Rickon tiene que carraspear con fuerza para disimularlo—. A ver si consigo hablar de una vez con el Rey.

—¿Lo conoces en persona?

—Sí. O sea, no. No pudo venir cuando llegué a la capital debido a unos “asuntos de Rey”. Pero nos vimos hace varios años, así que no me acuerdo mucho de él. Solo que era un crío gordo que le costaba sujetar su espada y su escudo de juguete a la vez. —Carcajea al recordarlo—. Supongo que ahora habrá cambiado, sería imposible reconocerlo.

El chico sonríe al mismo tiempo.

—Sí que ha cambiado. Aunque no demasiado, es todavía algo ingenuo.

—Como todos —añade Rickon estirándose la espalda con los brazos hacia arriba—. ¿Eres un Lannister, no?

—Mitad Lannister. También soy Baratheon.

—Pues no tienes ni un pelo de Baratheon. —El chico parece ofendido y está a punto de protestar cuando Rickon añade—: Tranquilo, yo tampoco parezco Stark. Yo mismo me lo digo en el espejo. ¿Dónde está mi pelo negro y mis ojos grises, dónde está la seriedad propia de una roca y la frialdad del hielo en la mirada? Mi hermano Bran prefiere leer y hablar con Jojen de cosas que no entiendo, y yo no puedo estar en el mismo lugar más de una hora. Si hasta mi hermanastro Jon parece más Stark que yo. —Rickon le pone el brazo sobre los hombros y el chico da un pequeño respingo—. Pero los dioses nos aman y por eso nos han dado lo mejor de cada familia, aunque sea solo un cachito.

El chico se ríe suavemente y Rickon tiene la sensación de que su risa la ha escuchado alguna vez. En el tañido de una pequeña campana de cristal o en el repiqueo de la lluvia contra la ventana.

Le pregunta por su familia y se calla al notar que el nombre de Davos está a punto de surgir de sus labios. Sin embargo, habla de Bran, de su viaje al Norte del Muro, de su fuerza, su habilidad para comprender conceptos de construcción, de su valentía al superar el hecho de tener las piernas rotas, de sus ganas de vivir que el accidente y todos los golpes que se había llevado en la vida, no le habían quitado. Habla de su huargo, Verano, un lobo serio y solemne que mira con superioridad a Peludo cada vez que quiere jugar con él. Y al final acababan persiguiendo la pelota de lana como dos cachorros recién nacidos. Habla de Jojen, su… amigo. Sí, amigo. ¿Qué más podía decir? Le hicieron jurar (varias veces) que guardara el secreto. Él fue la única persona que sobrevivió con su hermano en ese viaje. Un joven muy sabio, sonriente y demasiado callado, con una extraña habilidad para ver visiones.

—Antes podía ver el futuro en sueños, pero ahora ha aprendido bloquearlos. Me dijo que le restaba la vida y que prefería vivir un presente muy largo que vislumbrar un futuro lejano —le dice llegando a un gran corredor en el Ala Estetan cerca del mar que se pueden escuchar las olas rompiendo contra las rocas—. Pero aún le quedan resquicios de sus visiones.

—¿A ti te ha dicho algo?—pregunta él, con preocupación.

—Sí, me dijo que… —lo piensa un momento para recordar las palabras exactas— un aura dorada me rodeaba, que era muy fina pero que debía soportarlo con mi fuerza de voluntad para que no se deshiciera. Que debía tener cuidado, mucho peligro y esas cosas. —Hace un gesto desinteresado—. Algún día lo entenderé, mientras tanto no me voy a preocupar.

—Espero que lo comprendas rápido. Las profecías suelen ser muy valiosas.

La puerta de doble hoja se abre ante ellos y ambos pasan sin dudarlo. Rickon se concede un momento para admirar los muros milenarios que se irguen a su alrededor, cubiertos de cuadros de los antiguos reyes. Las grandes columnas de granito sostienen un techo demasiado alto para vislumbrar el fresco de colores verde, rojo y amarillo.

En la sala se hace el silencio cuando entran y Rickon supone que es a causa del Rey. Mira hacia el trono de hierro hecho con, al menos, mil espadas. Pero solo encuentra a una mujer embarazada con una pequeña durmiendo en su regazo.

—Creía que el Rey era un hombre —comenta en voz baja, nervioso por todas esas miradas felinas clavadas en ellos. La Corte empieza a inclinarse a su paso y Rickon tiene la sensación de que se está perdiendo algo.

—Ella es la Reina.

El chico le indica con un gesto que esperara frente al trono y él obedece como un buen perro amaestrado. Ve la figura rubia subiendo los escalones antes de darle un beso a la Reina ( _¿Cómo?_ ) y a la princesa que se revuelve en los brazos de su madre ( _Espera, espera un segundo…_ ) y cuando se pone la corona y toma asiento en su trono, Rickon se siente desnudo en medio de una bañera de nieve.

—Yo, Tommen, de las Casas Baratheon y Lannister, el primero de su nombre, Rey de los Ándalos, los Rhoynar y los Primeros Hombres, Señor de los Siete Reinos y Protector del Reino; le da la bienvenida a Rickon Stark, de Nueva Invernalia. —Tommen le ofrece una sonrisa adornada con dos hoyuelos y Rickon vuelve a quedarse sin aire—. Hola, Señor Stark. 

Rickon reacciona en ese momento. Se sienta en el suelo y se arrodilla y no sabe cuál es la rodilla que debe alzar o si tiene que dejar la cabeza bien alta o agachada como una doncella tímida. No recuerda nada de lo que le enseñó Davos justo antes de venir, así que se pone de pie y se inclina en un ángulo de noventa grados con la cara coloreada de vergüenza.

—Majestad —la palabra se le atraganta y por un aterrador momento, cree que no podrá seguir hablando—, los Stark le guardamos fidelidad durante siglos. —Da las gracias a Davos que le obligó a aprenderse el discurso de memoria y a repetirlo frente al espejo un millón de trillones de veces, ahora puede hablar casi sin tartamudear—. Le cedimos nuestro territorio y el Muro que construimos es lo que nos protegen de los Caminantes Blancos, reconstruimos nuestro hogar con nuestros propios medios cuyas obras terminarán en menos de tres meses. La guerra ha acabado y los Stark hemos sido fieles a nuestro Rey. —Desoye las toses despectivas que puede escuchar a sus espaldas. El rojo de su cara se acentúa aún más—. Solicito que me concedáis el honor de ser vuestro súbdito, juraos lealtad y hacer que la Nueva Invernalia forme de nuevo parte de vuestro Reino.

—¿Solicitáis, pues, que os nombre Señor de Invernalia?

—Sí, Majestad. Esa es mi petición.

—¿Y con qué derecho vienes a hacerla? —irrumpe un hombre en la Corte.

—¡Eddart Stark fue un traidor!

—Seguro que él es de la misma calaña…

—Ya hemos aprendido que no hay que fiarse de los Norteños.

—Silencio —ordena Tommen con la autoridad que le infiere su trono de acero. Pero algo que le dice que no necesita una corona de oro para que la Corte, por entera, se calle para escuchar sus palabras—. Los Stark protegieron el Norte durante más de un milenio, no sería un Rey justo si borrase todo su pasado por culpa de la acción de un solo hombre. —El silencio es más cerrado que antes y Rickon comienza a notar un picor en los ojos—. Álzate, Rickon Stark.

Así lo hace, aguantándose las ganas de llorar.

—Accedo a tu petición —el gimoteo de Rickon es ahogado por las protestas que vienen del público—, tu nombramiento será en un par de días. Mientras tanto te recuerdo que eres mi invitado, tanto tú como los tuyos, y que todos estáis bajo mi protección.

—Gracias, Tommen —agradece él sorbiéndose los mocos y limpiándose las lágrimas con las mangas de su camisa. Podía abrazarle ahí mismo, pero los ánimos están cada vez más caldeados y prefiere retirarse antes de que pidan su cabeza en una pica—. ¿Puedo irme ya?

—Id en paz, Señor Stark—dice la Reina sonriéndole con ternura.

Una nueva reverencia y sale con paso rápido hacia el exterior de la sala del trono con ganas de gritar y correr y abrazar a Bran hasta que le pida respirar y contárselo todo a Davos y celebrarlo con Peludo con un plato de carne de venado.

Y las puertas, con motivos en plata y dorado, se cierran tras él.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Este fic pertenece a una serie en donde los lectores eligen las parejas y las canciones y yo veo lo que puedo hacer con ellos. Así que dadme ideas que esto es muy divertido jajajaja.
> 
> Duckisses,  
> KJ*


End file.
